


Ready

by SheMadeMeDoIt



Series: Loving My Brother [1]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Punishment, Sibling Incest, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheMadeMeDoIt/pseuds/SheMadeMeDoIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor is annoyed when Zac isn't ready as instructed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> POV - Taylor  
> Word Count - 1867  
> This is a work of fiction. This is a fictional story about fictional representations of real people. None of the events are true. No profit was made from this work.

 

I told him to be ready.

"I told you to be ready," I say with an angry snarl.

"I know," he says hanging his head. His hair covers most of his face, but I can still see the tiniest bit of a smile on his full lips. “I’m sorry.”

"If you were sorry, you'd be on your knees before me." As soon as the words leave my month, he’s on his knees. He looks up at me with longing in his eyes, but no fear. "You have been bad. You must be punished." His head drops at my words. 

"I'm sorry," he repeats.

"You're sorry, what?" I ask.

"I'm sorry, Master."

"You were disobedient. There are consequences for this kind of behavior," I say as I put my hand under his chin forcing him to look at me. His eyes are a warm brown. I could melt just looking at him, but I'm the Dom. I have to be strong. "Stand up," I command. 

He stands.

"Strip. Slowly," I add as an afterthought. I know he's not comfortable with his body. Making him remove his clothes slowly will be difficult for him, a little psychological pain. His head is bent down again. He unbuttons his shirt. Slowly he takes one shoulder off and then the other. He lets it drop to the floor. As he reaches for the bottom of his t-shirt, I say, "Look at me. I want you to see me looking at you." 

His cheeks blush ever so slightly as he raises his eyes to mine and says, "Yes, master." 

When his t-shirt is off, I give him a long, slow look up and down. His broad shoulders, muscular arms, and soft, round belly turn me on so, I move in and kiss him. My kiss is gentle.

“Master?”

It’s a question, but it isn’t. I’m being too gentle. It’s hard for me to be the Dom, but for him, I will do anything. So I reach into his hair, grabbing a handful, and I pull his head to one side as I sink my teeth into his neck. He makes an erotic sound of approval and reaches to undo my belt. I bat his hands away, and say, “No, you still need to be punished for not being ready when I got here. Take off your pants and boxers and get on the bed.”

As he does what I said, I go to the nightstand where we keep our toys. I take out a paddle. I prefer it over a belt. It seems gentler than a belt. I don't tell him that, since he doesn't want gentle. He wants me to be rough, but I can't really hunt him. He’s on his hands and knees waiting for me. I move behind him, my hard on presses up against his ass, and I whisper in his ear. “You are a naughty little slut, aren't you?”

“Yes, Master.” 

He tries to hide the excitement in his voice, but I can hear it. I'm excited, too, and I lick his ear as I whisper again. “We’re going to play a game. I'm going to ask you questions. If your answer is no, you get the paddle, if your answer is yes, I'm going to lick you somewhere on your body. Do you have any question?”

“No, Master.”

Slap, the paddle makes a loud sound in our otherwise quiet bedroom. He makes a small noise of surprise. I smile at that. “Were you ready when I got home?”

“No, Master.” 

Slap, he's ready for that one. 

“Did you know you should be ready?”

“Yes, Master.” 

I lean down and lick the skin on his ass that has turn red from the two hits. He shivers slightly, but remains quiet.

“What were you doing instead of getting ready for me?” I ask.

“Painting, Master.”

“Do you like painting more than being with me?”

“No, Master.” 

I smack him again. I lean over again grinding into him, and whisper, “Of course you like being with me more than painting. You belong to me. Do you belong to anything or anyone other than me?”

“No Master.”

This time he moans when I make contact with the paddle. 

His ass is very red and hot to the touch. “Do you like being spanked?” I know the answer is yes, which means he won't get what he wants, but he must be honest. He hesitates and finally answers yes.  I shift so I can lick his nippple, and he moans again. “Do you want me to spank you again.” 

“Yes, Master. Please.” 

I move lower so I can lick the head of his cock, and his arms start to shake. 

“Will you be painting the next time I tell you to be ready?”

“No, Master.”

I can hear the relief in his voice. I wonder how many times I would have to hit him before he would tell me to stop. I suspect my arm would give out before his ass would. 

I give his ass a hard hit and throw the paddle to the floor. I can’t wait any longer. I have to have him.

“Turn over,” I order. He obeys quickly, and I drink him in. I can’t get enough of looking at him. He reaches out to remove my shirt.

“Master?” 

I nod and say, “Undress me.” He pulls my shirt off and reaches for my pants. I kiss him deeply as he fumbles with my belt. He pushes my pants down past my hips and our erections collide in an erotic dance. I moan, breaking our kiss and move to his neck. I suck, lick, and gently bite his neck, shoulders and chest as he continues to struggle to remove my pants.

“Please, Master.”

I smile. I know what he wants. I peel myself away from him and remove my pants. “What do you want?” I ask with a small mischievous smile on my face.

“You,” he says as he reaches for me. “Touch me. Take me, please.”

The desperation in his voice makes me smile. I’m desperate for him as well. I reach out and take his cock in my hand, slowly stroking his raging erection. I put two fingers on his lips which he sucks into his mouth without hesitation. I continue to stroke him slowly enjoying the feeling of my fingers in his mouth, and his cock in my hand. He’s stroking me, too, but at a faster pace. It’s his way of saying I need to hurry. I remove my fingers from his month and sit back. I spread his legs a little wider with one hand while I push a finger into him with the other. We both make a moaning sound. I go back to stroking his cock, a little faster now, and add a second finger quickly. Leaning down, I take the tip of his dick into my mouth making his hips jump off the bed. I look up at him and ask, “Do you like that?”

“Yes,” he moans. “More, please.” 

“More?  What do you want more of?” I ask in a teasing tone. “This?” I say thrusting and twisting my fingers into him deeper. Or this? I ask as I lean down and take his cock into my mouth again. His response is a loud moan that tells me he loves it all. My own cock is pulsating so hard I can barely think straight. I lick and suck him while I add a third finger. No matter how much I want to be inside of him, I will not rush it. The wait, the anticipation, the longing all make the moment I enter him that much sweeter. I move to kiss him again, and ask if he is ready, even though I know he is.

His response is a breathless, “Yes!” 

I remove his hand from my cock and tell him to put both his arms above his head. He complies causing his back to arch toward me. I take another moment to just look at him.

“Please,” he begs again.

I move forward. The head of my dick pressing on his opening. We both moan, and I push into him. That first moment inside of him is so overwhelming I almost forget to move. I kiss  him again and start to thrust. With all the build up, I feel ready to burst, but I’ll hold off until he is really. I continue to thrust into him as I take his cock in my hand and stroke him at an increasing pace. 

“Master, can I touch you?”

Now how can I refuse that request? I kiss him before I answer. It’s a deep kiss. I want the kiss to convey how much he means to me, how much I love him. I look at his beautiful face and answer, “Yes.”

He reaches out and puts his hands on my ass forcing me into him deeper. He arches his back, “Deeper, harder,” he moans.

I increase my thrusts and move the hand on his dick faster as well. He starts to thrash about under me, and I know he is close. I’m moving at a frantic rate. I’ve lost all control, I can’t stop myself. I shoot into him and let out a loud moan. This pushes him over the edge, and he comes all over our stomachs. We both shake until we are spent. I kiss him with a hunger I can’t control. I don’t want to pull away from him. I move so I’m half on him half next to him. I stroke his hair, and say, “I love you, Zac.”

“I love you, too, Tay, and that was great. Thank you,” he says as he kisses my jaw and cheek and anything he can reach. “I know it’s hard for you to play the Dom.”

“It is hard, but I’d do anything for you.”

“I know you would. We have to work on you not being so gentle with me,” he says with a serious look.

‘I know. I’m trying. I just can’t stand the idea of really hurting you, even if it’s what you want.” He knows this. We’ve talked about this at length. It’s just a game we play this Dom/sub thing, but I’m so much more comfortable when it’s my turn to be the sub.

“It was a nice touch when you made me look at you when I took off my shirt. It did make me feel uncomfortable,” he admits. 

“I am rather proud of that idea,” I tell him. “How did you like my game?” I inquire.

“It was fun. You are such a tease,” he laughs.

“When I was licking you, what was your favorite place I licked?”

“They all turned me on, but when you licked my cock, I almost exploded.” 

“Good to know,” I say. “So for the next week, I will not lick your cock as punishment for you being disobedient.” I laugh at his shocked face that falls into a pout. 

“Yes, Master,” he says. “But next week when it’s my turn to be the Dom, you’re going to pay for that.”

I can’t wait.

  
  
  
  
  
---


End file.
